The replacement of Haruhi Suzumiya
by MewShiny
Summary: Koizumi-"Would the world be destroyed alongside her death? Or would God simply cease to exist? Or a new one would simply come to replace her? Before that happens no one really know
1. Prologue: Haruhi Suzumiya is

Warning this story is completely based on a peculiar dream I had on day after reading this quote (or at least the main idea of the story is)-

_Kyon-"Oh yeah, what would happen to the world if Haruhi suddenly dies?"_

_Koizumi-"Would the world be destroyed alongside her death? Or would God simply cease to exist? Or a new one would simply come to replace her? Before that happens no one really knows."_

-I'll probably be slow with updates because I'm trying to actually write it in a way that it will be interesting, anyway please R and R, I hope you enjoy it.

so without further ado, "The Replacement of Haruhi Suzumiya"

._._.

**Haruhi Suzumiya is _**

Haruhi's POV-

_Honestly everything's just so boring... there has to be something interesting out there somewhere. I've been searching so... why haven't I found anything._

_One alien. One paradox. One time traveler. One slider. One esper. One anomaly. Oh, it doesn't even have to be one of those things I mentioned! Anything will do! It just has to be interesting, it just needs to be out of the ordinary._

_Why can't I find just one. Just one and I'll be happy._

_...I don't know why I even bother. Even if all these interesting people that I imagine, walking around and leading interesting lives, did exist... compared to them I'm worthless. My life is about as meaningless as that no name in charge of the SOS-brigade-IT-branch (called the Computer Research Society before it swore absolute fealty to the SOS Brigade)._

_It wouldn't make a difference if I were to die._

._._.

Kyon's POV-

In class all she ever seemed to do recently was stare out the window as if deep in thought. Maybe she was trying to melt the window itself, maybe she was trying to completely ignore the teacher who was droning in front of the white board. Honestly I don't care what she was trying to do, I just had the feeling it wasn't a good sign.

"So, What kind of activity do you think that we (the SOS brigade that is) will be doing next?" I asked when homeroom started, hoping maybe I could get a hint as to how whatever was coming could be avoided.

She didn't reply instead she just kept staring out the window with her intense expression. Though I could swear her lips moved, mouthing, "It's so boring."  
It had been like this the entire week. By now I had began to grow used to this listless behavior that had at first been strange, even by Haruhi standards.

I wasn't sure if I should count the eerie silence as a curse or blessing. Only one thing was sure; This was the eye of the storm.

'Eye of the storm'... looks like I've officially become insane, using such a clique line. Unfortunately, it described the situation perfectly, though I never noticed when the storm was upon us once again. I'm pretty sure the others didn't either.

"Tell everyone I'm not coming today, I'm going straight home," Haruhi announced to me as the school day drew to a close.

"Hmmm? Oh... sure," I replied lazily.

I'm not sure... but that's probably when it began. Although I'm not quite sure what about this event had triggered what happened afterward.

The rest of the day progressed normally; I went to the clubroom though only to tell the other members (who were miraculously all there before I had arrived) that there would be no meeting today, after staying in the clubroom for a short while of doing nothing I went home, Once at home I sat down and read a few pages of the book Nagato had loaned me quite a while back (but it had been a while and I'd forgotten all the characters relations so it didn't take long for me to lose interest and put the book down), then only thing left that I could do was study (there were several words I desperately needed to cram into my head before the English test next Wednesday) and so that's what I did until it was time for me to go to sleep. As I said up until that point things had been relatively normal.

I was lying in my bed, tired beyond my comprehension, but still somehow unable to manage to sleep a wink. That's when it happened, or at least, when I heard about it.

My cell phone rang, It was Koizumi calling, judging from my clock's saying it was 3:25 am I assumed it was important otherwise even the ever-so-annoying Koizumi would have at least waited until the morning to call me. But I did pick it up, and I did answer despite my instinct telling me that the aforementioned course of action would lead to my hearing more Haruhi related nonsense.

Well...It was Haruhi related nonsense, but not the kind I had become accustomed to.

"Yo, what's Haruhi done at this time of night that can't wait til tomorrow?" I said as a joke-ish greeting.

"Ha-... Haru-... Haruhi Suzumi-," Koizumi started to stammer hopelessly, by the way his voice sounded I could tell he'd been crying... but I still had no idea why.

_What could put him at such a loss for words?_ Usually he would open the conversation by spewing random psycho babble or words he'd likely just pulled from a dictionary and strung together, point is, shuddering and crying wasn't his style.

Koizumi finally managed to finish his sentence which filled me with an overwhelming sense of dread similar to the one he was speaking with. However I refused to believe the ridiculous statement that he'd just managed to say with no proof, "Where is she?"

Koizumi managed to stumble through a location, I didn't hang up as I hopped on my bike and pedaled like lightning. All things considered it should have taken me at least twenty minutes to arrive at my destination but after hearing what I'd just heard I wasn't at all surprised to see that I'd managed to make it there in five.

Koizumi was there as well, wearing a sad expression but he also seemed troubled.

"It's true," I said hanging up my phone and repeating what the esper boy had said before but I didn't stammer as he had, "'Haruhi Suzumiya_ is dead_.'"


	2. John Smith revealed

**_John Smith reveled_**

Kyon's POV-**_  
_**

_So what happens now_, I wondered. My mind had been racing since I had seen what I'd just saw and that was the sole logical thought that would not leave my head. The question remained unanswered and simply looped in my mind until I began trying to ignore it.

The problem is it's impossible to ignore your own thoughts. Go on, try it right now, I dare you. You couldn't do it could you, and even if you could how would you know you really ignored your thoughts instead of just not thinking? Yeah I know that sounded stupid but it's not half as bad as the psycho babble that Koizumi would have usually been putting me through by now.

_Haruhi can't really be dead right? Haruhi is Haruhi! She's not the kind of person that would die suddenly like this. Without her what will happen to the SOS brigade? Will we just disband and do our own thing without Haruhi dragging us around on wild goose chases? Forget the SOS brigade! What will happen to the world? Without the 'goddess' known as Haruhi Suzumiya isn't it possible that the world will lose all reason and collapse in on itself or something but then I guess it's also possible that the world becomes normal or simply go on as it is now without changing at all. Didn't Koizumi and I have a conversation like that once? What did he say again, it's been so long I can't even remember. Haruhi can't really be gone...right? This is all just a dream! Haruhi has driven me insane and now I'm killing her off in my dreams! Or if it's not that then this is all just an elaborate prank designed by Koizumi and Haruhi just to shake me up. Any second now Haruhi will jump up and say, 'Ha you thought I was really dead? I would beat up the shinigami that tried to take me!'_

But looking at Haruhi and Koizumi I knew it couldn't be a prank, Haruhi was too lifelessly limp and Koizumi's tear were without a doubt real. I couldn't help but trust my gut feeling that it was true, even though my mind was screaming that it wasn't possible.

Of course I also knew that there was _nothing_ I could do about it being the normal person that I was, that's why I turned to leave.

"I found her here like this around midnight, I realized that she suddenly wasn't giving off any mood at all so I'd been searching for her... but I'd never expected..." Koizumi said with a hint of sadness. _Was that supposed to be an alibi? _

_Why should I care? _I didn't answer him, instead I got on my bike and began to pedal away.

While he was just barely in ear-shot I could hear him say in a confused voice, "Oh? ... A closed space has opened up?"

It took much longer to get home then it had to get there, but I didn't care, I wasn't going to get much sleep anyway what's a few minutes?

"Kyon... Kyon!" I woke to a gentle shaking paired with a very rude slap.

"What did you do that for Ha-" I stopped as I opened my eyes and saw the last person that I should have expected to see. Her Shoulder length black hair was tied up with it's usual golden ribbon, her dark brown eyes bore into me with her expression of ultimate boredom, she was wearing her school uniform which was odd at this time of night but I didn't question it. I cautiously looked away from the clearly annoyed but strikingly beautiful girl in front of me to look at our surroundings. I'd expected to see the monotonous gray of a closed space having colored the school for the second time since having met Her, but instead I noticed that we were in my bedroom... but not, it was as if some divine being had taken my room and caused an effect much like the negative setting on a cell-phone's camera to take hold over all the inanimate things in my room.

Where on (or out of) Earth were we? Of course that didn't seem to matter that much at all when my train of thought backed up for a moment...

_Wasn't Haruhi supposed to be dead?_

...

Haruhi's POV-

Kyon stared at me as though he'd just seen a ghost. Then with a very serious and shaky tone he said my name and asked a very strange question, "Haruhi? Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

_Dead... I hadn't thought about that. One moment I had just been taking a walk and all of a sudden there was a flash of darkness, and I was in this strange world. Dead, eh? That sure explains a lot... but if I'm really dead..._

"Kyon! If what you've said is true then I want you to Carry on my legacy!"

Kyon gave me an face that read 'are you serious' as he spoke in his usual sarcastic tone, before changing to a shout halfway through, "Me? You want me to 'carry on your legacy'? That sounds ridiculous! I'm only human, I can't do all the crazy crap you do, it's not norm-"

He cut off abruptly and Silence overtook us in much the same way that darkness spreads throughout a room whenever someone flips a light switch to it's off position.

_What had he been about to say that he wouldn't or couldn't say in front of me?_ I asked myself, but aloud I said something different, "If you won't inherit my legacy willingly then I have no choice but to become a ghost and haunt you for the rest of your life or possess you and make you do whatever I want..." quietly I murmured to myself, "If ghosts can actually do that stuff that is..."

Kyon obviously didn't hear the last part and sighed, "What would I have to do if I inherited your legacy?"

"You'll be the new chief of the SOS Brigade! You have to keep searching for mysterious things in my stead, and if you anything then you have to name it after me! No getting all full of yourself and naming it after you!" I was so caught up in the moment that I almost didn't notice Kyon smiling.

"I wouldn't have to look, mysterious things find me."

That's impossible he's a member of the SOS Brigade he would have had to tell me about it! I fumed, "Name one!"

He wore his default deadpan expression as he pointed at me.

"That doesn't count!" My shout echoed through the empty space.

"Fine. You're dead so I guess it's safe to tell you. Tanabata, four years ago. Do you remember John smith and his Narcoleptic little sister?"

Hearing that name said in that voice caused a shiver to run down my spine, I've heard it before haven't I?

"I never told anyone... There's no way you could've known..." I started just caught off guard a little, "Yes I remember. How do you know about that?"

His expression was one of utmost seriousness as he said:

"I am John Smith."


	3. Hello my name is impossible

**_Hello my name is... impossible_**

Haruhi's POV-

_Could it be true? Kyon was actually John Smith? Of course it couldn't be true it was impossible! Kyon, like me, was a freshman (soon to be sophomore) but John had been wearing the North High uniform four years ago he should have graduated by now. Well... he does look like what I remember John looking like, and their voices are at least similar._

_Why didn't he tell me before now?_ I asked myself, when I failed to come up with an answer I asked Kyon aloud.

"I was saving it as a 'worst case scenario' type thing to make you believe everything else I knew about that you didn't, but since you died I don't think it'll be much of a problem if you know about everything," he said with a casual shrug.

"There's more?" He's been keeping some pretty cool secrets from me, hasn't he?

Kyon waited a moment as though he were thinking about what to say, but what he wound up saying made no sense at all, "Eh, do you hear that sound?"

"Don't try and change the subject! What kind of secrets are you keeping?" I started to say but I was only about halfway through it when I noticed that Kyon had become transparent and changed it to, "What's going on? At least give me a warning before you start to disappear!"

"Disappearing? Well it looks like I'll have to tell you everything next time, if we ever meet again," His expression was sad but his voice was hopeful.

"What do you mean 'if we meet again'? Of course we will!" I shouted.

Just as he became impossible to see I could hear him say, "In that case, I look forward to seeing you."

I didn't reply because I knew he was already gone.

Kyon's POV-

I was in my room (normal version) once again and Haruhi was no where in sight. I didn't take me very long to realize the sound I'd heard while I was dreaming was my annoying alarm clock. It took even less time to realize that the dream I'd had last night more or less wasn't really a 'dream' but what else could I call it. And it took me virtually no time at all to realize I wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon.

Had Haruhi's spirit visited me in the middle of the night to talk to me? Something so clique could never happen in real life, much less mine.

_My life will go on as usual even without Haruhi I suppose, assuming the world isn't going to blow up any moment now._

I laughed at myself for having such a ridiculous life. Before I took advantage of my getting up early and began to get ready for school.

"Me? Carry on her 'legacy'? Why on earth did she pick me?" I mumbled to myself, "Someone else can do it, I refuse."

After having gotten ready for School I left the house and began walking up the hill that I walk up every single day just to early pay any attention in school. I didn't run into Taniguchi or anyone along the way like I often did, but that doesn't matter I didn't really want to see him anyway.

In class I sat in my usual second to last desk, I didn't even bother to check the desk behind me, knowing that no one would be there. I mean She died yesterday... or this morning... and I'd confirmed it myself, Why bother denying it but looking to see if she was there. Or at least that's what I'd been thinking, but honestly, _I should've looked back._ Unfortunately I found that out a little bit too late.

By the end of the last period I was a little more than half asleep, and happily so until a gentle punch on the back jerked me into awareness. I took a moment to process before realizing what was wrong.

_... from the back?_

I turned to once again see Haruhi Suzumiya... but she also wasn't my Haruhi. This Haruhi had long flowing hair, that the one Haruhi know cut long ago, tied back into a stunning ponytail that caught me off guard and made my mind go blank in an instant. After recovering I took a closer look at her face, and saw a obvious expression of anger, which equally as obviously meant nothing good for me.

"You've been ignoring me all day! Tell me why now!" She said in her usual demanding tone.

"um.. I have to go to the bathroom!" I shouted, just trying to find an excuse to ditch her. Leaving the classroom I immediately ran to the clubroom without taking a single breath.

My thoughts were utter chaos as I knocked on the door. _What's going on? Haruhi is here! Didn't she die? I thought so but I guess she came back. What that's stupid? You're the one talking to yourself. Yeah, well so are you_.

I was saved when I heard Mikuru say her usual, "Come in," with her usual cheery yet shy tone. Who knows how much longer I would have been in that childish argument with myself if she hadn't interrupted. I opened the door with an explosive sound. I quickly scanned the room to see that the other three members had already managed to get here.

"Haruhi is Alive?" I shouted loud enough that the computer club next door could probably hear me.

Koizumi was the first to respond, "Well of course she is, what would have caused you to think otherwise?"

I explained the events that had occurred until the end of the first chapter. Everyone listened with confused expressions (well mostly Mikuru, Koizumi had stuck with his signature mysterious smile, and Nagato kept her default nearly emotionless expression.)

"Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?"

"I'm sure," I replied. _Of course I'm sure! My mind isn't sick and twisted enough to imagine that!_

"But last night around that time Haruhi and I had been on a date," Koizumi said with the most devious smile I'd seen yet.

_A date! Koizumi and Haruhi were dating, Since when? On that note when did he start calling her "Haruhi" instead of "Suzumiya". Am I crazy or... wait this has happened before hasn't it? The world has changed and I'm the only one with the original memories, or maybe I really have managed to cross into a parallel universe this time. None of that matters, I just want the world to go back to the way it was, at least then I halfway understood it!_

And that's when Haruhi (II) came into the room.


	4. Something Missing

A/N: I'm really sorry about Kyon's OOC-ness, I just personally don't really think like Kyon ( I think more like some smart alack mix between Haruhi and Koizumi, Philosophical yet easily bored and random) and I'm mostly just going with Kyon is just completely shocked by all these strange occurrences to start crying or whatever he would really do. I may go back and rewrite the chapters later...

**_Something missing_**

Kyon's POV-

Haruhi (II) had burst into the room and asked me once again why I'd been ignoring her. Without any better excuse I told her, "I had a really bad dream last night and didn't get much sleep."

_Well I guess that's about half true, I can't just tell her 'Oh I thought you died so I didn't think you were there. I didn't realize I had been ignoring you.' Something like that would never be believed by Haruhi._

"That's a lie! Tell me the truth, John!" Haruhi said enthusiastically.

_Should I really tell her the truth?_ Still unsure what to say I began to say something random, "I was in..."

_Wait she just called me "John" didn't she? Since when has she called me John?_

I asked the later of those two questions aloud, though her response was unexpected.

"What are you talking about? I've called you John since you told me that you were him last Tanabata," Haruhi said as she looked at me as though I was crazy, which I probably was.

_No that's impossible, I didn't ever tell Haruhi until last night it's impossible that she would have known last Tanabata. _This world had been becoming stranger for me by the second, and this time I had absolutely no idea how I could get back to the original world. In short, I'm screwed.

"Kyon had said something about you being dead, Haruhi," Koizumi said with a laugh. _What the..._

"What? That's stupid! Nothing in the world could kill me! I'm God!" Haruhi said, she didn't have a hint of doubt on her face as she said the unbelievably true statement.

_Oh? She knows that she's God? Well if she knows that much then I guess it's ok to tell her that she died and... wait! She knows that she's God! That's- no i shouldn't say "that's impossible" because it looks like I really do need to stop doing that._

"Well, John? Say something!" No need to tell you who said that, it's pretty obvious.

Without any better options I sighed and repeated everything I'd just said to the other brigade members. She listened in silence nodding occasionally until finally I ran out of things to say (short of telling her about my meeting her, or at least my Haruhi, in a dream and the whole 'carry on my legacy' thing) and she smiled.

"Does that mean that you've become an slider and you've traded places with the you from this dimension? If that's not the case then this story is boring! Oh! Unless you were kidnapped by some strange group and they manipulated your memories, that could get interesting too." Haruhi said excitedly. Seeing as she had no ounce of disbelief in her I suppose it's safe to assume that she really did know about the whole 'God' thing. It's strange how clam she was about it, I would have expected her to act more surprised.

I blinked unintentionally as I responded, "Um... I suppose it's possible that I became a slider... but..."

Well it is possible... but not that likely. I'm much more convinced that someone managed to change the entire world besides me... Again. I guess the fact that I had to put again on the end of that last line makes my life sound pretty messed up, but that's beside the point. If that has actually happened again, who is to blame? Nagato wouldn't have done it again (at least not so soon), Asahina didn't have the means (or at least I don't think she does), Koizumi himself admitted that normally he has no special powers (besides detecting Haruhi's mood and sensing/entering closed spaces) outside of closed spaces himself so he probably doesn't have the means either, that would leave only Haruhi herself. Maybe it really had been done by some third party.

"Well? What happened next?" Haruhi said after a moment of strange silence.

"Excuse me?"

"If I really died it wouldn't stop there! I'm a goddess aren't I! After I die something really big has got to happen! Right?" Haruhi said in a burst of enthusiasm.

"Well one thing did happen..." I didn't realize I was talking out loud until I'd already said it.

"Tell me!" Haruhi's eyes sparkled like an anime character's.

There really was no choice, there's no telling what she would do to me if I said nothing now. So I described everything that happened in that strange dream, and once again Haruhi listened in an average way.

"John?"

_That was the first thing she felt like saying?_

"Yes?" I replied.

"You're a horrible story teller," She said with an annoyed expression, "No matter how I look at it there's something missing from that story."

Haruhi's POV-

_When Kyon disappeared... where had he gone? He'd left me all alone in this strange twisted world._

_I wasn't so annoyed that I was here, it was the being alone that bugged me, but I was beginning to get used to that as well._

_And he'd just been about to say something interesting too!_

_Kyon... John Smith... or whatever his real name was (because I honestly don't care to remember it)... who is he really? He has three name... and who knows how many other secrets he's been keeping from me._

I could only walk around this abstract wasteland until he returned but strangely I didn't feel like leaving his room. I simply waited... and waited.

And then he appeared to me again.


	5. Everything

_**Everything**_

Haruhi's POV-

Kyon was lying down in his bed as if to sleep, but his eyes opened almost immediately without my having to do or say anything. He sat up and took a look around, at first he didn't even seem to notice me but when he saw me he gave an exhausted gaze before saying his usual greeting.

He sighed and deep sigh before saying almost inaudibly, "And here I thought I might actually get some sleep."

I cut to the chase, "Tell me EVERYTHING!"

He looked at me with the annoyed expression that he usually always had and spoke as though he was talking to him self, "everything? Where would I even begin?"

"Start at the beginning! Go in chronological order!" I said. His response was a laugh.

"Chronological order... that's a bit difficult. Chronological for me? Or for you?"

"Does it make a difference?" I asked even though it was easy to guess what his answer would be.

"Not to much of one... but it's a bit different so yeah it makes a difference."

_When did Kyon start speaking in this kind of tone? _I wondered briefly. I thought about what to say for a moment before answering, "Then chronological order for You, that should be easier right?"

"In that case you may want to sit down," He said as he inched over so there was room on it for me to sit, "this may take a while."

I obliged.

Kyon's POV-

She wanted me to tell her everything? Well it should be okay since she's... dead, right? She deserves to know.

I took a deep breath.

(A/N:I'm sorry for this next paragraph. It was annoying to write. It will be annoying to read. and it's absolutely unnecessary as usually Kyon would just tell us he the gist of what he'd said in naration, just a watered down summary of the entire plot of TMOHS so you can skip it if you want. So i have no idea why this paragraph exists you can even skip it if you want but if you don't Please don't get mad at me if I got anything wrong, I wrote it all in one sitting from memory so I'm sure it's a little off.)

"It started the first time I saw you, that would be when you introduced yourself in front of the whole class... no it started before that but that was when I became involved. After that you started the SOS brigade (which was apparently my fault) although at the time you me and Nagato were the only members. It wasn't long before Nagato gave me a message asking me to meet up with her and we went to her house, and she told me something that you would have found very interesting. She told me that she was a 'humanoid interface' that was created by the 'integrated data thought entity', that is to say an alien, she also said that her mission here on earth was to observe you because the aforementioned data integrated whatever had taken an interest after witnessing an explosion of data (which had happened on tanabata in a year I've become very familiar with) that you were at the center of. Of course at that time I didn't believe her at all, I didn't start to believe her until Ryoko Asakura tried to kill me which Nagato handled with some strange abilities that I don't even know how to describe. The mystery of her randomly moving to Canada was because Nagato had somehow caused Asakura to dematerialize, she hadn't really moved at all. Um... and that first day that we'd done a city search, the day I was paired with Asahina first and later Nagato (who I took to the library), Asahina took me down a path through the park and told me an unbelievable secret of her own. She's actually from the future, she wouldn't tell me what era she came from but she told me that she had been sent to observe you after a time quake that prevented time travelers from going back in time to any date before tanabata three (or maybe it's four now) years ago, apparently you'd caused the time quake. I didn't get to see any proof of her being a time traveler until an older version of her confronted me and showed me a star shaped mole on her chest (she also told me something important but we'll get to that later). Later I confronted Koizumi myself and he said something similar, he stated that he was basically an esper and that three (or four) years ago the powers that he has had suddenly awakened in him and he had automatically understood how to use them and that a young girl named Haruhi Suzumiya was to blame, he later was recruited into a group call 'the Organization' and sent to watch over you. As it turns out you have some sort of amazing ability that is something like the power to change reality as you see fit, when your emotions become unbalanced these things called closed spaces (we were together in one once, you remember right, it was our first kiss, I'd told you how awesome you look with a ponytail) appear and Koizumi and his esper colleagues use their powers to enter them and beat up these weird giant glowing blue things called celestrials which would destroy the world if left unchecked, or something like that. In fact that one time that we were in a closed space together had apparently been you trying to destroy the world and create a new one, the only way I'd figured out that the way out was kissing you was that I'd received hints from Asahina (big) and Nagato saying (respectively) "Snow White" and "Sleeping Beauty". The whole "John Smith" event started not long after that, on tanabata -that is the most recent one- Asahina asked me to go somewhere (that is to say Tanabata in the past) with her but she didn't really know what we were supposed to do there, but the older Asahina came and told me to follow the train tracks to a middle school and help the person I found there, that would of course be you. After I helped you it turned out that Asahina had lost her time machine which meant we had no way to return to the present, we went to Nagato's house to find that she had been there and in standby mode at that time, she had us sleep in a room together while she froze time until we had made it to the right year. Of course all these misadventures don't end there, there was that movie (don't even get me started on the strange things that's started happening during that part of my life that I'll never get back), the baseball tournament (you'd created a large closed space so it'd become "Win or die" so Nagato made a special Home run bat for us to use and win), during the summer (we'd apparently repeated that last week several thousand times because you didn't think your summer had been fulfilled), and the sports event (you kept switching the team colors), and really that's not everything. After all of that... is when December 18th happened. You probably remember that on December 17th I apparently fell down (or was possibly was pushed) the stairs, but that's not what really happened. Nagato had stolen your power and used it to change the world so that everything was normal, I was the only person that had remained completely unchanged, for a while I'd thought that you were completely missing but I eventually found you and Koizumi at Kyouken Academy after reading an extremely vague message by the Nagato. After I'd found you I told the you of that changed world about everything and she insisted on seeing the members of her SOS Brigade so we snuck into North high and once everyone was gathered in the literary clubs clubroom Nagato's (that is the one of that world's) computer turned on and displayed a message from this worlds Nagato in which she gave me the choice of weather or not to change the world back, I pressed the enter key. Pressing the enter key sent me back in time, again, and by now it should be easy enough for you to guess what date I was sent to, which is when your second meeting with John Smith occurred (when I said "Cheers to saving the world by overloading it with fun with John Smith") but also at that time I wound up being sent by Nagato to fix the future by using a needle gun to inject the Nagato from December 18th with a program to change the world back, which I failed to do after getting stabbed (which is what had really hurt me) by Asakura, but everything turned out fine because another me from further in the future came with the help of Asahina and Nagato. Some stuff happened after that too... but I think I'm feeling a little light headed after saying all that..."

It's true I was feeling extremely light headed. And a little bit thirsty.

Haruhi's eyes sparkled like those of a little kid on Christmas morning._ Yeah I know I've used that metaphor before but you shouldn't expect me to be able to think after all that!_

After a while the sparkle began to fade, "So that time... when we kissed... it was real?"

_Huh that's the first thing she says? _I managed to breath for long enough to say, "Yeah."

"Then..." She responded, "You... you didn't kiss me because you wanted to... you kissed me to save the world."

My answer was the same as before.

"And when you thought I was gone... did you miss me?"

I managed a smile and repeated the same answer again.


	6. What's missing, something gained

(A/N: This chapter is where things start to get really strange... those of you who are still sane should- ah you know what to do. That said I would like to add that I understand that my writing quality isn't very good and that my plots tend to become difficult to understand but please bear with me and thank you for reading this far. Please R and R. ^v^)

**What's missing, something gained**

Haruhi's POV-

Strange thoughts had begun to swirl in my mind at rapid speeds. My heart was pounding at a rate that would have normally been impossible, had I not already been told I was probably dead I would have worried it might explode. My face felt like it was burning up, but I'm not really sure why.

In the end it all came down to one question:

_What did he just say?_

I mean to sum up everything he'd said... Yuki is an artificial human made by aliens, Mikuru is from the future, and Koizumi is some kind of lame esper, to top all of that off I'm to blame for all kinds of weird (read: interesting) things that have happened behind my back? Moreover that one time... that dream about Kyon kissing me (and having a ponytail fetish) was all real and that kiss was Kyon's attempt to save the world? Oh and I may as well Include that our former class representative tried to kill Kyon like twice.

That's the gist of it right? Like hell I would believe that! ... is what I should be thinking, but something inside me is telling me that it's all true. Or maybe I just want it to be true, after all this time searching it's only natural I would want to believe whatever comes along, right?

Kyon, who had looked exhausted after that lengthy spiel but now looked like his usual self, asked a rather random question, "Did you go to school today?"

"No... I've been here all day," I said, knowing he must of had some reason I added, "Why did you ask?"

"I had just been wondering if the 'Haruhi Suzumiya' I saw at school today and you were one and the same. It seems like you aren't though."

_Wait... he met another me? How is that possible?_

My response was a phrase that was beginning to feel worn out, "Tell me everything!"

And so he did.

Kyon's POV-

I was beginning to wonder if it was really a good idea to keep telling Haruhi whatever information she asked for, but nothing had burst in to flames yet so I figured I was fine for the moment at least.

"And so the other me said that your story was 'missing something'? She's right. Something just doesn't fit with the rest of the story."

I decided to ask, "And what is it?"

"There are two things. " She'd spoken with an emotionless expression that somehow creeped me out. Then just as I was about to ask what she'd meant she spoke up again, "The first thing that isn't right is the other me, it doesn't make any sense that something like that would happen, so something that you don't know about or didn't think was important enough to say must have caused her to appear. The other thing is that there's no way that the entire world's memory have changed expect for you (again) unless the SOS Brigade has just become some sort of lame role play group."

_What? She sounds almost exactly like Koizumi! How did she get all of that from what I'd said anyway? Well... she did always ace all the tests we took without even studying... I guess I forgot she was supposed to be some kind of genius._

_Something that I don't know... it always seems like everything is happening right in front of me, it doesn't really seem possible that something could happen with out me winding up knowing about it. Still I guess it's possible._ I said as much aloud.

I could hear a faint beeping noise somewhere in the background, my alarm clock again. I could only assume it was my call to reality because the same thing had happened last time. I have no idea why I'm having these strange dreams with Haruhi (In spirit?) in them, but at least it's consistent.

"You're leaving again?" Haruhi said suddenly, I'm not sure how she knew though. Since we were still sitting on the bed together it was easy for her to reach out and grab my hand, which is exactly what she did as she said, "Don't leave me here alone again!"

It wasn't normal for Haruhi to be acting so defenseless...but I wouldn't want to be alone in such a strange place for hours on end either. I'd take her with me if I could but quite frankly I had no idea how to do such a thing.

Something about her was different... but I wasn't sure what it was. It seems like I'm not sure about a lot of things lately. I looked at her a little bit closer, she seemed a little bit transparent, but I didn't have much time to look because at that moment I felt the familiar sensation of the world flipping upside down.

As for what happened next, I woke up alone in my bed. My hand felt warm for some reason.

Usually I would have just hit the snooze button on my alarm clock and gone back to sleep, but I couldn't get back to sleep, believe me I tried. After at least twenty minutes of trying unsuccessfully to sleep I hesitantly got out of my bed and got dressed for school.

It wasn't until I was just about to leave my room that my morning truly became strange.

"Hey! Wait up!" I turned to see Haruhi standing on my bed. Here's the catch, she was only about five inches tall, and if that's not enough to place this among the many weird occurrences happening in my life, she was wearing a frilly white dress and had cute white wings.

My only thought was the most obvious one, _Haruhi... an ANGEL?_

I walked over and scooped the mini angel Haruhi into my hands (needless to say she was as light as a feather).

"Why are you so big?" She asked exactly in time with me asking, "Why are you so small?"

We both shrugged it off and decided that I should just head to school as if nothing unusual was going on.

I'd been about to let her sit down on my shoulder when I had a scary thought. _If I put her on my shoulder it'd feel like she was my conscious..._

That in mind I placed her in the pocket of my uniform blazer and proceeded to school.

"It's uncomfortable in here," Haruhi complained as I was doing my routine walk up the sizable hill.

"Where would you have rather I put you?" I asked, adding some stupid unspoken sarcasm, _the only other places I can think of are my book bag (she might get squished) or my pants pockets (need I say more?)._

Haruhi just sighed and said nothing else as I walked up the hill.


	7. Secrets and Skills

**_Secrets and skills_**

Kyon's POV-

Once I got to the class room I took Haruhi (mini-angel) out of my blazer pocket and sat her of the edge of my desk where she began to stretch her arms, legs, and wings... strangely no one besides me seemed to be able to see her. Haruhi (II) was of course present at school and sitting in the desk behind mine, but it seemed like she was unable to see Haruhi (mini-angel).

_Strange... _

Class hadn't started yet, we were in the middle of homeroom which meant I had about ten minutes to talk, I briefly contemplated whether or not I should turn and talk to Haruhi (II).

"What is it?" Haruhi (II) asked suddenly, "You've been looking at me strange."

"Oh... Sorry... it's nothing." The last thing I need is to get this Haruhi mad at me again...

In class nothing to eventful happened, well the strangely angelic mini Haruhi helped me with my classwork but other than that nothing that I would describe as out of the ordinary occurred so I'll just skip all of that for now.

"Take your time," Haruhi (II) said to me at the end of the last class just before she got up and dashed out of the classroom at lighting speed.

I obliged and walked at a casual pace to the clubroom. I was about to knock before entering, when I heard something strange.

"What's really going on?" It was the second Haruhi whose voice had reached my ears. She sounded annoyed and confused, maybe even a bit insane.

"Please talk more quietly," This voice belonged to Koizumi, "He should be on his way here by now, we wouldn't want him to hear us."

"Ugh... I know that... but he's been acting strange since yesterday... " Haruhi replied with a much quieter tone, "I'm worried about him."

"How strange for you to be so vocal about such things..." He hesitated a bit before adding, "I'm worried too."

At this point it was obvious that they were talking about me.

"Do you think..." Asahina's cute stutter interjected, "Do you think maybe... it's possible for us to stop lying to him?"

"It's to early to be sure. The suggested action has no guarantee of yielding a positive outcome," The quiet voice of Nagato replied.

"I agree. We've kept quiet for so long it's probably best we continue as we have been. 'It's better to cling to a devil you know than to run to one you don't' right?" Koizumi said in a tone that worried me greatly.

"I guess so..." Haruhi (II) sighed, "But all this time I've hated lying to him a wished I could tell him the truth."

"But the Kyon that's currently in this world isn't the same as the Kyon you've come to know. He doesn't seem to share the same memories as us. I thought so when he started saying things about you dying yesterday... so I tested it. I told him that you and I had been on a date at the time he had said you'd died at."

"What!" Her responses volume had reached an incredible volume, "That's ridiculous!"

"I know... but I think he may have believed me," Koizumi said in a tone that told me he was probably smiling like crazy, "he actually thought that his chosen one may have chosen someone else."

_What the heck are they saying... I mean at first it sounded like they were talking about me but now it's hard to tell. Nothing is making any sense anymore if it had ever really made sense to begin with. Why me? Why Now? Maybe I really am in another world._ With such thoughts drifting in my head my fist fell and hit the door, at the sound of the knock everything in the room became silent.

Asahina was the one who spoke up, "C-come in."

I opened the door to find everything in it's usual place, but somehow I got the feeling that there was a tension in the air that hadn't been there before as I walked in and sat in my usual chair.

After an exchange of greetings I began to play chess with Koizumi.

After all... What else could I have really done.

Haruhi's POV-

Up until that point I had been silently sitting in Kyon's pocket, it was strangely comfortable and relaxing... just sitting there and listening to his heart beat but it was also boring, but when he sat down at the table he took me out and put me on an empty spot near the chess board. Koizumi watched Kyon as he put me there, he didn't seem to see _me_, but Kyon was probably trying to make it obvious that _something_ was there and Koizumi at least realized that intent.

Why didn't Kyon ask the others about the conversation he'd overheard. I would ask them myself if any of them had acknowledged my presence, unfortunately none of them had and I was being forced to rely on Kyon.

So what could I do on my own? I could just sit on this table and be bored. I could try and strike up a conversation with Kyon, but he probably wouldn't reply considering it would make him seem crazy to be talking to a random spot on a table. I could jump off the table and fall about three feet to my doom or maybe I could figure out how to use these wings before I hit the ground, but the wings were a little bit shorter than my arm-span... to be capable of flight (logically) they would have to be much bigger, so I don't really believe they can do much more than make me look awesome. Maybe I could walk onto the chessboard and start moving pieces, that might get the attention of the others... but Kyon must have his reasons for not telling them about me being here.

Still... just sitting here I had began to get bored already. The room was silent besides the thumps of chess pieces being picked up and touching back to the board, the fwip of the flipping pages of the sci-fi novel Yuki was reading, the other me clicking random things on the computer in my desk, and Mikuru's fixing tea.

"Kyon say something it's to quiet in here," I said.

"No..." Kyon responded masking his response as him being indecisive about which piece to move.

I started flapping my wings just to see if anything would happen, despite my believing that it would be ineffective I was now hovering about an inch off the table... yeah lame but I'm new to the whole flying thing. I was back on my feet after only about thirty seconds though. Still I couldn't help but shout a clique line, "I CAN FLY!"

I saw that Kyon was giving me a thumbs up under the table. I may have smiled a little bit, but I was so bored it was getting hard to tell.

I began just pacing on the table top. _Was this club always so dull? Had I really created such a boring club?_

Finally someone broke the silence, it was Koizumi, "Kyon you keep starring at the other end of the table... Is there something there?"

I really wanted to yell at him _'Someone! not something!'_ but I knew it would be useless so I just pouted.

"Oh just a speck of dusk that's been bothering me..." Kyon said as he swept his hand as if pushing aside, "Let's contin-"

Somehow his hand had brushed me in a way that felt different than normal (not that anything really feels normal at this size). It was like I could hear his heart beating through his hand, a rhythmic pulse, it was so loud I couldn't help but shutter.

"Kyon...Kyon? Kyon?"

I looked in front of me to see Koizumi with a strange look on his face. _hmm? He's at eye level?_ I looked down to see a navy blazer... navy pants... inside shoes. What's worse I had a strange feeling... most of you probably know what I mean.

I gulped, and accidentally spoke aloud,

"I think... I just possessed Kyon."


	8. a collective what the crap?

_**A collective "what the crap?"**_

Kyon's POV-  
"-ue." I finished but somehow the clubroom had changed in the time it took me to say the word.

For starters, even though it still looked like the usual clubroom it had been switched into negative just as my room had before. The second major difference was that all the stuff that had once cluttered the room (all brought in by Haruhi) was not there. Lastly, I was alone.

I had been standing before so I sat down and took a moment to think about what could possibly be going on.

So what was going on? Well it was defiantly something big, I could tell that much, but as to precisely what big event was occurring I had no clue.

After several moments of time wasted trying to figure out the impossible, I began to wish Haruhi were with me. I mean it was a logical request, the last two times I'd been in this strange space she had been by my side. However she didn't seem to be present this time.

I could hear footsteps in the hallway, paired with a muffled conversation. After a moment the doorknob began to rotate.

"...As I was saying there seems to be some kind of odd occurrence afoot, this location should work fine for us to go over the dea-... Kyon? Is that you?" It was Koizumi that opened the door, sporting a frown instead and reddened eyes of his usual creepy smile. Behind him were Asahina, whose expression betrayed that she'd been crying, and Nagato, who wore the slightest hint of nervousness running a chill through my whole body.

"Kyon?" Asahina shouted, it seemed almost as though more tears were about to well up in her eyes as she rushed at me and gave me a tight hug.

By this point I was already so confused that I couldn't even take enjoyment from the fact that Asahina had hugged me. I don't know what kind of face I was making but it must have been pretty funny.

Koizumi snickered as he returned to his usual attitude but I could still tell something was wrong, "Kyon, how did you enter this space?"

"I'm not really sure... um what kind of space is it?" I replied.

"So far from what I can tell it's basically an upgraded closed space... I don't mean it in the same sense as when you and Suzumiya were in the serious in which she had lost faith in our world, this closed space is different altogether," Koizumi attempted to explain, "For the time being we've been referring to it as a 'sealed space' because it seems that even with my powers there is no way to leave."

_No way to leave? That's just great._ I asked my usual question, "Is Haruhi the cause of it?"

"No." Nagato's reply was immediate, "No the wave- and I use the term wave simply so it will be easier for you to comprehend the message I am trying to relay, it has no real relation to the actuality of the situation- that created this space contained all the same data as waves sent out by Haruhi Suzumiya in the past, however it had a different center point."

I took the moment she paused to ask, "and what is the center point of this 'wave'?"

"That would be..."

I gulped involuntarily, _I didn't hear what I think I just heard... did I?_

Haruhi's POV-

"You did what?" The other me asked, a confused expression was on her face.

For a moment i found myself thinking, _so that's what I look like?_

"I'm not really sure myself... man this is weird," I replied.

I know I would usually be extremely excited about this sort of weird thing... I mean I just stumbled upon the mother load of super weirdness, but quite frankly it just felt a bit creepy. I mean here I was in a guy's body trying to get my bearings on the situation while looking at some strange alternate universe me, and somewhere in the back of my mind I was enjoying the situation simply because it was _this_ odd and uncomfortable. Anyone would find it creepy.

_Geez...now I sound like Kyon's narration... bland and dodgy._

"Just now you said 'I think I just possessed Kyon', or something like that, right? Should we take that to mean that you aren't Kyon?" Koizumi asked with a curious expression that differed from the mysterious smile that was all I'd ever seen of him.

In this scenario it seemed like the truth would be the best option, "Yes, I'm not Kyon."

Mikuru was blushing, the other me seemed a bit off balance, Koizumi still seemed curious but something about his expression had changed, Yuki readjusted her glasses with out displaying any clear emotions.

Somehow amongst all this awkwardness one of them managed to ask, "Then who are you?"

I tried to smile coolly but quickly gave up, "Haruhi Suzumiya."

If it was awkward before then the moment my name left my (well i guess it's actually Kyon's) mouth the world must have exploded twelve times over. The others in the room seemed to be judging what to think: was this just a lame joke that Kyon had made up, had Kyon finally gone crazy, or if they should actually put trust in the sliver of a chance that I was actually telling the truth.

Honestly I'm pretty sure that not even I would have believed me, which I guess is pretty bad because there actually _was_ another me whom I needed to convince.

"Is there any chance you can prove it, 'Miss Suzumiya'?" Koizumi asked after a while.

Hmmm... _could_ I prove it? I mean the easiest way to prove that I'm me and not Kyon would be to say something that I knew and Kyon didn't. So I thought about that for a moment and nothing really came to mind, i mean it seemed like Kyon knew more that I didn't than I knew that he didn't. Although it seemed like in this world (if it really is a different world completely than the one from before) everyone has a different set of memories... so even if I did find something I would know and Kyon wouldn't it might not be something that the other me remembers.

_So basically... I'm doomed right? Wait... it doesn't have to be proof that I'm me, just proof that I can't possibly be Kyon. Kyon gets bad grades doesn't he?_

"Give me a math problem, something that would be too hard for Kyon to do, I'll do it in my head," I suggested.

" Mikuru what are you working on in class right now," The other me asked.

Mikuru studdered for a moment then managed to say, "Quadratic equations..."

"Okay we'll go with that then," The other me said, "It'd be easy for me but Kyon probably doesn't even know the formula! If you can say the formula then I'll believe you're not him!"

_Do I usually sound that cocky and annoying? It's an easy formula in no way would this actually prove anything, even Kyon could probably do this much.  
_

I smiled and recited the formula, "_x_ is equal to negative _b_ plus/minus the square root of _b_ squared minus four times _ac_ divided by two times _a_."

Everyone gave me blank stares for a moment.

"Yeah that's right, I'll believe that you aren't Kyon," The other me said, "But I still find it hard to believe you're me... although I have no idea who you really could be and quite frankly don't care so for the time being I'll just accept it."

_Do I really act like that?_

"By the way, earlier before Kyon and I entered the clubroom we overheard you guys talking about something... what was all that about...?" I decided to ask the question that had been bugging me this whole time.

"Kyon... heard that?" Mikuru gasped loudly.

The other me was wearing a surprised expression, "How much did he hear?"

"A little bit before 'he should be on his way here, we wouldn't want him to hear us.'"

There seemed to be a collective nervous gulp spreading throughout the room.

"Honestly... if you're really me you should already know all this stuff... explaining is just a hassle," The other me sighed, "I guess we have to fill you in... The first thing you should know is..."

I couldn't believe what she'd said, it couldn't have been true. It's the exact opposite of what I'd been told before... besides I should really know about this better than anyone. The SOS Brigade is my club!

Regardless she'd said, "The SOS Brigade is a club that I created for the purpose of keeping Kyon from getting bored."


	9. a connection that spans memories

A/N: Kyon's beginning to sound a bit less OOC if you ask me... but it could just be the fact that I'm an insane optimist and it just seems better to me than it actually is... in any case this chapter is mostly just preparing for the thing described by the chapter title... almost nothing will be explained until the next chapter, still I hope you enjoy ^v^

_**A connection that spans memories.  
**_

Haruhi's POV-

"But that's impossible, I started the SOS Brigade because I was bored... Kyon just gave me the idea that if there wasn't a club I should make one... so I did. It was to entertain myself, not Kyon," I said, still a bit confused by the other me's statement that the SOS brigade had been made for the purpose of entertaining Kyon. I mean she didn't make any sense at all!

She gave me a questioning glance, "So then... Mikuru, Koizumi, and Nagato didn't come to you and tell you that you were a chosen individual? That they needed your help to create the situation to observe him? That's why I made the SOS Brigade to fulfill their request, and I named it with the words that 'John Smith' had left me with as a clue for him to realize that it was really a club about him."

I shook my head.

"Your side of things sounds an awful lot like how all of this would have likely seemed to Kyon, as we never told him any of this," Koizumi said with a untrusting gaze, "Perhaps you're actually an alternate personality that Kyon developed after being with Haruhi so often."

"That can't possibly be right! I am myself! Not some me that Kyon went insane and made up!" I shouted.

Koizumi seemed a bit shocked by my outburst, "Calm down, I'm was just pointing out a possibility."

"It's not a possibility..." The other me murmured, "John wouldn't ever truly go crazy... no matter how much he thinks he has..."

Koizumi looked at her with his usual expression, "If you say so then it must be true. After all out of all of us it's you who understands Kyon the best."

She didn't turn away completely but her eyes flitted a little to look away. Was she doubting herself?

"What's wrong usually you would just agree and we'd move on?"

She responded, "But recently I haven't been able to understand him very well...," she turned to face me, "I think it might be because of you."

"Me?" I asked. _I'm a ghost _(or something to that effect) _what could I have done? _

For a short while there was silence and no one spoke. Yuki was the one who said something.

"A connection to a parallel terminal has appeared, _Accessing terminal... processing data_," She had a faraway look in her eyes as she spoke, " Regarding Kyon- You've given him reason to change the world, and possibly the power to do so, Haruhi."

Somehow though I knew that the Haruhi she was talking to was me and not the other one.

Kyon's POV-

_Me? The Data wave that had changed the world and was made up of the same energy as Haruhi's power... had come from me?_

_Unbelievable. There's no way. Impossible. Unreal. It's a lie. Inconceivable. You must be joking. That could never happen. This is stupid. Preposterous. Out of question. Infeasible. Unthinkable. Absurd. Absolutely insane!  
_

...but the one who'd said it had been Nagato. That is to say the Nagato Yuki who has saved my life on numerous occasions and to my knowledge never lied to me before, the doll like goddess who I constantly burdened and relied on, in case it wasn't already clear. In the past whenever I didn't believe her it would always come back to bite me in the butt, so why did I not want to believe her now? Because that jumble of words that makes up the last paragraph describes what she said to me perfectly.

Still even if I were to accept that as the truth, that would mean I was capable of such a thing... and as far as I know of I'm not.

I said something like that aloud wondering what kind of response I would get, although I wasn't really pleased with the answer I got.

"Certainly up until now you have been incapable of doing anything that exceeds normal human capability," Koizumi said with his usual analytical tone, "we were just about to discuss what factor could have possibly changed that."

"So you have a theory then?" I asked.

Koizumi looked at me with a puzzled expression, "Something about you seems different... has anything happened?"

When he asked that I couldn't help but wonder '_since when?'. _When was the last time I had met this Koizumi, or had I even met him before? Isn't it possible that I'd been thrown into yet another parallel world and this was a Koizumi I'd never met before?

"Since what time?" I asked him, giving up on trying to answer the above questions on my own.

"The last time I saw you was..." He seemed to have a bit of trouble saying it and once he did I knew why, "the same night that Haruhi Suzumiya died. You left after saying almost nothing."

This was defiantly the Koizumi that had the same memories as me, then I should also assume that the Nagato and Asahina behind him have share those memories as well. It was a bit of a relief knowing that, but it didn't change the fact that I had almost no idea what was going on.

I told them all about everything that had happened to me since that night. About the strange world I'd somehow woken up and found myself in and about the two Haruhis. About how I'd been in a space similar to this when I'd had the two dreams about Haruhi (the one that is currently small and winged) when she had asked me to 'carry on her legacy' and then the time after that when we'd just talked and she'd managed to leave that space with me by grasping me hand. About what I'd overhead in the classroom and about the missing detail which I'd never managed to fully understand.

Nagato seemed to be glowing a pale gray aura was radiating from around her, even her clothes and hair seemed to be a little tossed by some wind that wasn't present, "A gateway has been opened, now accessing parallel terminal. Connection granted."

I'm not sure how I knew it, but I could tell, the 'terminal' she was connection to was the one from the world I'd just been in, and that it was probably me who'd opened the 'gateway' that she'd refereed to.


	10. Faceing the facts

A/N: Wow this story is getting kinda popular (compared to other stories I've written) but it's still not as popular as my Yuki Nagato story (even though this one is kind of better written)... well i don't know why i wrote such a stupid authors note but i just felt like saying it... as another matter I know (because I checked) That Yuki never (ever) refers to kyon with any term other than "you" that is of course because she usually calls people by their full names and the author doesn't want us to know his but I couldn't avoid it so I'm having to make her call him "Kyon" like everyone else does... sorry...so um... enjoy and please RandR!

**_Facing the facts_**

Kyon's POV-

"Judging from this data it would be safe to say that in the dimension that I have now connected to the power that we accredit to Haruhi Suzumiya instead belongs to Kyon," Nagato stated.

_Well... i guess that explains what I overheard_. Although if I had been drinking something at the time I would have defiantly done a spit take, because no matter what the situation that sort of thing is just not what I'd expect to hear.

"It seems that the truth for the people of that world is that Haruhi Suzumiya formed the SOS Brigade at the request of Koizumi Itsuki, Mikuru Asahina, and I for the sake of entertaining and observing Kyon. The reason why Haruhi Suzumiya was asked to do this instead of the three of us simply forming the club ourselves was not only was she in the same class as him and the club would need five members (as I could have easily had my subordinate Ryoko Asakura fill that role) she had been chosen and given a special power by him," Nagato continued with out taking a breath until the end, " this power was only a fragment of the power the Haruhi that we know seems to be capable of."

_Somehow I get the feeling that I was just told something very important in a very casual tone..._

"Kyon replacing Haruhi as the all powerful God? That world must be significantly more stable," Koizumi said, his usual grin had returned to his face, "I don't see any reason why it would be necessary to form the SOS Brigade to entertain and observe him, although I sure it was for the best."

"The Kyon of that world was apathetic in nature cared nothing for the world around him, not hating it but not having anything about it that gave him any reason to want the world to exist as it does. His personality of not caring one way of the other made the worlds very existence unstable it could have easily turned into nothing at any moment, thus the SOS Brigade was formed in order to make him more stable or at least that is Koizumi Itsuki's reason. I simply was present to observe him. And it seems Mikuru Asahina was sent to protect a certain future by preventing another one. According to Koizumi Itsuki's theory the stability of that world is hanging by a thread so to speak."

_Ouch, did she just suggest that with me having the weird powers the world would actually be worse off then Haruhi having them?_ Even though I seriously doubted that and knew that Nagato wasn't the type of person to say things that weren't important, it still felt an awful lot like an insult.

Asahina seemed to be shocked, was that why she wasn't saying anything? Maybe she just didn't know what to say, or maybe she was just as confused as I was.

Koizumi spoke up again.

"This is all quite interesting Nagato, but from what I can tell it does not pertain to the matter at hand, as we still seem to be stuck in this sealed space."

"It would seem this space is an inverted plane that was created when Kyon used his(Haruhi's) power to change the world, it is being used as a storage for memories that do not belong in the world that was constructed to his wishes," Nagato replied, poker faced as ever, and continued, "Those of us here are manifestations of those memories."

_Wait... What? Me? Change the world? I learned that it was a bad idea when Nagato did it, I would never try to do it myself! Besides I don't have that kind of power! Unless... when she said... no that would be impossible...  
_

It took me a moment to realize that what I was thinking had managed to slip out of my mouth, but when I did I quickly shut myself up.

Asahina appeared to be even more confused than before, Koizumi had an understanding look like he had just realized something important, Nagato looked as the same as ever as she answered.

"You inherited Haruhi Suzumiya's power on the night that she died. You unintentionally changed the world the next morning when you refused to accept the power and accidentally created an alternate 'Haruhi Suzumiya', as you also refused to admit to yourself that she was gone, had she simply appeared with no warning then it would have attracted the attention of those of us who had been watching her and knew that she had died that is why you completely reconstructed the memories that everyone has had over the past four years. You did all of this merely on whim."

_I did all of that by accident... on a whim? Sounds like something Haruhi would do._

...

Haruhi's POV-

I couldn't quite understand what was going on... but Yuki was saying a bunch of weird things. She repeated something like what Kyon had told me but with more detail and then continued to describe how that differed from the views that had been held with the memories in this world up until now. Somehow everything began to fit together.

"This alternate Haruhi Suzumiya had the same powers as the original Haruhi Suzumiya, because on that morning he unknowingly accessed his power again when he said 'me? Carry on her legacy? Someone else can do it. I refuse to.' It is because Kyon rejected the power that the fake Haruhi Suzumiya was able to receive the powers that shouldn't have been able to have been her's.

Yuki still seemed to have breath to continue, "The only solution to the presented situation that will revert the world to it's proper order is for Kyon to fully accept that Haruhi Suzumiya has died. If that happens then everything should be restored to the way it is meant to be."

I opened my mouth but the words were washed back down my throat as I gulped them down. The question still remained in my head though.

_"But the what will happen to me?"  
_


	11. Letting go

A/N: Yes this is another relatively pointless authors note, I just wanted to thank all of you who've favorites this story and I want to let you know that I probably would have stopped writing it if there hadn't been as many as there were (although I'd love it if more of you reviewed too). At the moment that I'm writing this there are only 11 people who favorited this story... but that's the most faves I've ever gotten so, I'm glad thanks to all of you whoever you are. This'll probably be the last chapter (not sure cause i haven't finished it yet... maybe I'll add a nice epilogue)_**  
**_

_**Love and Loss?**_

Kyon's POV-

Everything that's been happening since the day I saw Haruhi dead has been my fault and the only way to return everything to normal is to accept the fact that she died? How am I supposed to believe she's dead when she keeps showing up right in front of me? I guess that's supposed to be my fault but...I didn't do it on purpose so I find it rather hard to blame myself for making this harder.

_'Well, I don't need her anyway. She was only a pain. Let's just forget about her completely_,' Somewhere inside of me thoughs like that were churning like the ocean durring a violent storm.

If I was able to say something like that out loud it would probably change the world to how it's supposed to be, right? I wish. Even if I did say that it'd be the biggest lie ever told in the history of the world... no the universe...nah something bigger but i'm not sure what is.

Because by this point even I had realized how I felt about Haruhi, or at least I was pretty sure.

I had always thought I hated her and was only following her around because I had nothing better to do than play the knight that did a horrible job protecting my precious eye-candy Asahina, but that is also a lie.

The truth is I love the annoying, obnoxious, hyperactive, insane, amazing, shameless, frank, prefect, freak, ludicrous, genius, weird, beautiful, bossy, talented, unpredictable girl who arguably ruined my life. The one and only Haruhi Suzumiya.

But now that wonderfully wacky, delightfully delusional, miracle of a mentally deranged girl was supposedly dead. I could do nothing about it.

So as soon as I was able I'd unconsciously tried to replace her? If I'd even been thinking at all I'd have known it would never work! Haruhi is irreplaceable! Was this new long haired Haruhi who knew about everything that I'd never been able to tell the real Haruhi supposed to be my ideal? Well I guess that explains the ponytail... but that's not really the point. That Haruhi was nothing but my own half-bit forgery at perfection, she paled in comparison to the Haruhi I'd known.

Well enough of that, if I kept delaying this decision then I'd probably just wind up attached to this world that I'd apparently created as my ideal.

So here's the question; _do I want to stay in this world where I can see 'Haruhi' on a regular basis, or would i rather return the world to normal and let Haruhi rest in peace while she stirs up some trouble in heaven?_

Changing the world back to how it should be is the obvious choice, but I can't help but hesitate to chose it. If you were to ask me why I was hesitating I would slap you in the face and say, 'isn't it natural to want to be with the person you love?' Are there anymore question? I didn't think so.

_Man, this is an even harder choice than the one back in December..._ that time the answer was a no brainier, any living being would have arrived that the same answer. But how could I chose between a world with Haruhi and one where she had already died?

_It just isn't fair_! I wanted to shout, but what good would that do me? I'd still be just as unsure, just as frustrated, just as alone.

So instead I thought to myself,_ What would Haruhi do?_

"Kyon!" Came a conveintly timed shout cutting into my thoughts, I could recognize that voice in an instant.

Haruhi. My Haruhi.

I turned to face her, and she continued to speak, "Kyon return the world to normal! Get rid of that stupid fakeme that you made up! That girl is a total *insert random string of swear words of your choice here*!"

and here I thought the two of them would get along pretty well... before they get in a fight over which of them should be the brigade cheif, then make up and take over the world.

"She's egotistical, cocky, conceited, bossy, smart allecky, childish, illogical, self centered..." She did say more than that but it would probably rot your brain if I wrote down all of it.

I interrupted her, "Haruhi!"

She stopped talking and looked at me with a 'you better make the right choice here or heads will roll' face. I'd definatly gotten her attention, great, but my mouth had gone completely dry... not that I'd really had any idea what I was going to say anyway.

I just did what any reasonable man would do in my situation, I kissed her as I answered her final request.

"Goodbye, Haruhi."

_I'll see you in heaven._


	12. Epilogue: just another begining

_AN:_ This is my final crappy author's note to go with this crappy epilouge. I know that if i took my time i probably would have come up with a better one but... i didn't feel like it. In case you can't tell it's the Haruhi's POV that was missing from the last chapter. there's not really much purpose behind it... it just is meant to bring about a sense of closure.**_  
_**

**_Epilogue: just another beginning  
_**

The world was returned to normal, well as normal as it had ever been, and Kyon had taken over as SOS brigade acting as chief in my stead. The rest of the members stuck around on orders to watch Kyon and make sure he didn't do anything dangerous with his new powers again, but as years went by his mentality remained stable and nothing unusual happened.

Mikuru eventually graduated from North High and returned to the future, she'd stayed as long as she was allowed but her superiors had found a new mission in another era that she would be perfectly suited for. Although she still visited Kyon whenever she could get permission.

Koizumi left the same year Mikuru did, he had been transferred back to his old school which was a fairly far away. But that's not to say he didn't keep in contact, sometimes he and Kyon got together and talked about all sorts of conspiracy theories and supernatural hoaxes.

Yuki was the only one who stayed with Kyon his entire time at North High, she protected him whenever any rebellious aliens tried to force him to make a move (whether he knew about it or not). They hung out and did SOS brigade activities together but their relationship never became anything more than that.

The SOS brigade didn't end when Kyon and Yuki left North High, Kyon had managed to convince some underclassmen to join. Kyon even passed his power on to a freshmen when he graduated and appointed the freshman as brigade chief, and somehow that became an SOS Brigade tradition. Sometimes the new brigade chiefs would abuse their powers a bit, but hey what are espers, aliens, and time travelers for? It all turned out fine in the end, the SOS Brigade even reached official club status at some point.

Kyon's life after graduating was a rather boring one, so I'll spare you the details. All you need to know is He and I met again, and now we have all the time in the world to do whatever we want.


End file.
